The most prevalent golf tee manufactured today is a wooden tee which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture but readily breaks or fractures when struck by a golf club during a golf swing. Accordingly, the tee area of a golf course or practice area is generally littered with wooden golf tees which are unsightly and also cause mowing problems, e.g. wooden golf tees tend to dull the blades of the lawn mower.